robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Game Of Haunting
Aaah, Haunted Games, I've hated them.. To "The Midnight Game" And "Bloody Mary". I've hated them. I mean, I feel negative about them, Then THIS Happened to me.. Now I hate them more. g So it was Sunday, Around 6:00 To 6:30, When I got a message in my Inbox. it read "Hello, Jaede63, I am wondering if you would like to play a game with a few of my "friends", Please click this link to join me and my 5 "friends"!" '' It showed a link to a game, Being an idiotic 13 year old by the time, I click the link, Unaware of the horror I would witness.. It showed a game called " ''A Game Of Haunting. " I join the game, The loading menu was... different, Instead of showing the blocky background it was a single block and some blood on it, And instead of it showing the Loading circle in the corner, It said "Haunting Avatars." It took longer then usual, at least 6-7 minutes later, I get into the game. I spawn next to a person who I am assuming is one of his "friends". He looks pale, Like he's experienced a gunfight before his eyes, But it was a ROBLOX avatar, he chose his looks. I then see the other 4 players, 6 more join, I realize we are in a game of Natural Disaster Survival, The map looked different though, The lobby wasn't its skyscraper look-alike, It was just a box, with one window, and a random player, lying down, His eyes missing, his face, missing. alot of his body was missing. The game ended and the map we were going to play was called "The End.." We got into the map, It looked... Odd. The map's color was reverted, and it was basically Theme Park.. The disaster showed and it was, "Tsunami" I jumped onto the merry-go-round and use one of the horses to get a boost onto the roof, I jump to the other roof. It's oddly taller.. But I didn't judge it.. it was taller then the tsunami.. I thankfully live, unlike 2 others, But.. they didn't go back to spawn, They just laid there, Dead. "THE DISASTERS WILL END WHEN ONE IS LEFT." ''The person who sent me here yells, He his behind me, His avatar is the default skin, Accept covered in blood and his eyes red. He disappears, I catch his Avatar name "REANSIDNEEHT" Its read backwards as "THEENDISNEAR". The next map loads, Its Skyscraper, The disaster is Meteor Shower, 4 die. "10 LEFT" ''' He booms at us. The remaining 9 and Me are absolutely terrified, The next map loads, The park one, The disaster is Flash Flood. I get onto the spiral thingy... I see a poor soul trying to get up, He tries desperately, one of the 3 people who got up here tried to help him but.. SPLASH! They both fall in, they aren't dead yet, but I see them struggling, After 20 seconds of witnessing a horrifying experience. They stop moving, and float, They were gone, along with 1 afk guy. "'''''7 REMAIN" He booms, Next map loads, The happy home of ROBLOXIA, The disaster was "Volcano" I've heard of a spot when you play the volcano game mode, The Volcano itself. I jump on with 4 others, 2 guys die from being crushed, 1 from trying to get on and falling and 2 from being crushed when the house was destroyed. It was a disaster... ''"2 REMAIN" '' He boomed again. I stare at my competition, He is a man with free Items off the ROBLOX Store "I got this in the bag!" I tell myself, The map was... "Race Track". I rushed to a good hiding spot, Disaster was Sandstorm, I hid, I see the guy be hit in the head by items from the sandstorm, He is dead. I go outside of my spot, I raise my arms in victory, I then get teleported to a game called "WINNERS PODIUM" I get into the game with 3 others, "''YOU FOUR HAVE SURVIVED MY GAMES OF HAUNTING, YOU GET TO SEE ALL YOUR COMPETITION DIE. CONGRATULATIONS." '' He told us. I see the corpses of all the people who played the game, I covered my eyes in fear. But before I saw ANYTHING.. I wake up, In a prison cell, I check the date, OCTOBER 25, 8364, "I... was there for... who knows how long..?' I tell myself "Its a dream....", I See a TV, turned on, It was a news broadcast, The date it was set to was JANUARY 12, 2018, The day I started playing A Game Of Haunting, '''"BREAKING NEWS, MAN KNOWN AS DANIEL RODRIGUEZ MURDERS 2 MEN AFTER PLAYING ROBLOX, HE WAS SENT TO JAIL FOR LIFE, AND WILL NEVER SEE THE DAY OF LIGHT, THE POLICE SUGGEST HIS EXUCUTION DATE AS OCTOBER 25, 8364," '''The creepy part is, My name is Daniel Rodriguez, I'M Being tortured today "Alright, Bub, Get moving." An Officer tells me, I am brought past the cells of tortured people, I see the 3 others who survived the game. I sit into the chair. And it all goes.. Black Category:Marked for Review